Regla de oro
by Inuyagome
Summary: ella le pertenece, pero nadie lo tiene claro, peleara con todos hasta poder reclamarla como su posesión, pero hay un problema el es un angel tiene que cuidar de ella hasta el dia que tenga que llevársela de este mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Prologo

_Cuando todo de parezca difícil. Y tus días se vuelvan grises y negros. Cuando pierdan el color. Solo recuerda una cosa. Aquí estoy yo. Ofreciendo mi mano. Como en un ademán sin destino._

_No te ofrezco el sol o la luna. No te ofrezco dinero ni fama alguna. Mis brazos son cortos y no te puedo dar la luna. Pero te ofrezco mi mano. Y te ofrezco mi corazón. Eso sí puedo dártelo._

_Aquí parado en medio de la vida. Como en un ademán sin destino. Te ofrezco mi Alma para acompañarte en el camino._

En alguna ocasión escuche a un teólogo que los ángeles se llegaban a enamorar de nosotros los humanos, es tanto su devoción por alejarnos del mal que se enamoran de la espiritualidad de su protegido.

No nos pueden besar ni tocar porque para nosotros son invisibles, no sentiríamos, pero ellos desearían hacerlo, nosotros gozamos de algo que ellos no, **el libre albedrío.**

Hay una regla inquebrantable en los cielos y universo. Que habla estrictamente sobre el amor entre seres de luz y simples mortales.

La regla de oro

Espero que gocen de una historia única, una historia que nadie puede imaginar, yo le pertenezco a un ángel, mi protector, un ser hermoso y perfecto así como también...

Prohibido

Me llamo Kagome Higurashi y les invito que conozcan mi historia de amor imposible.

-.-.

Espero que les guste la historia


	2. Historia de amor

Disclaimer

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a Rumiko Takahash**

-.-.-.-.-

-_**A veces al amanecer, cuando no sabemos con certeza si estamos dormidos o despiertos, o quizás a la hora del crepúsculo, cuando las sombras nos hace dudar de nuestros sentidos, podrías adivinar una invisible presencia, susurros, aleteos, tal vez una risa contenida y hasta puede rozar tu mejilla algo que no podemos definir.**_

_**Es un Ángel, viene, va, escuchando nuestros secretos y susurrando melodías.**_

Esta historia es de amor, de un amor imposible, tachado por todos, nadie lo acepta ni siquiera por él.

Quieren saber de quién les hablo, estamos hablando de ángeles, mejor dicho un ángel.

En el sentido religioso le podríamos decir Ángel de la guarda que sería aquel que nuestro Dios tiene señalado a cada persona para protegernos.

Por contraposición, también existe la figura del ángel caído, aquel que ha sido expulsado del cielo por desobedecer las reglas o rebelarse contra Dios.

Hay pocas reglas para ello, no son difíciles de acatar pero hay una en especial

La regla de oro

Es aquella que dice, ningún ángel puede enamorarse de su custodio de lo contrario sería desterrado del paraíso.

Había una persona infeliz en la tierra estaba destinada a sufrir la soledad a temprana edad esa persona era Kagome Higurashi

.

A sus 20 años había sufrido demasiado, a tal grado que parecía muerta en vida.

Era una mujer hermosa tanta perfección parecía irreal, todos querían acercarse a ella, era popular en su universidad, rodeada por todos, pero la verdad era una, estaba sola en ese mundo.

Pero ella sabía que alguien siempre estaba a su lado. Su ángel

Siempre sentía su presencia aunque no podía verlo, sabía que estaba a su lado cuando en el aire acataba un olor a menta y cítricos, era su olor.

Nadie sabía su secreto, por que después de todo ¿Cuántas personas podrían enamorarse de su Ángel guardián?

Ella quería permanecer virtuosa hasta que su verdadero dueño viniera.

Pero la vida avanzaba, no la sentía correr por que algo le faltaba, tenía que empezar a vivir como le había prometido a su padre en su lecho de muerte...

Era 14 de febrero su universidad celebraba tal fecha, para ella era un día especial. La fiesta se celebraba en el gimnasio, ella apenas llegaba, llevaba un vestido blanco hecho a la medida hacia resaltar su hermosa figura femenina.

Era hermosa, su pelo era negro, en el sol se podían apreciar reflejos azulados, sus ojos estaban hechos de chocolates con pequeños matices , sus labios eran carnosos que invitaban a cada chico atreverse a besarlos, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, era aún, una persona de corazón puro.

A su llegada todos voltearon a verla, unos la querían, otros la odiaban, pero nadie ignoraba su presencia.

No le gustaba mucho estar en fiestas pero ese día era diferente, ese día el aparecía en sueños, la imagen era tan real que se negaba a que fuera una ilusión.

Vio que sus amigos se le acercaban lentamente, mostró su mejor sonrisa

- Que sorpresa Kagome, pensamos que no vendrías esta noche- dijo galantemente Koga.

Era el chico más cercano a ella, la entendía a pesar de que era cerrada en conversaciones, pero todos sabían que sentimientos tenía hacia la morena, excepto ella.

- Sé que no me gusta mucho convivir pero en 14 de febrero todo es diferente-

-¿Algún chico en especial?- Ella se sonrojo ante la pregunta y sonrió levemente, ese gesto no paso desapercibido por el pelinegro.

- Espero de todo corazón que seas correspondida- dijo esto con tristeza, nunca antes había visto esa expresión en ella.

.

.

Era 14 de febrero un ser hermoso vestido completamente blanco con su camisa medio desabrochar observaba a su protegida desde lejos.

El era la perfección, su cabello era color plateado sus facciones era rectas y hermosas, sus labios eran carnosos y rosas, si no fuera mucho la perfección sus ojos era de un precioso color ambar inigualable.

Aquel ser respondía por nombre de Inuyasha era un ángel, quería tener el privilegio de llegar ser arcángel pero antes le asignaron una difícil tarea.

Tenía que ser custodio de un humano.

Para él los humanos parecían seres insignificantes frágiles, llenos de envidia y avaricia, capaces de destruirse así mismos, así también como los que aman.

_Pero ella era diferente_

Observo como varios chicos se acercaban a ella, para tener una oportunidad de conquistarla, frunció su ceño le molestaba que tuvieran mucha cercanía con Kagome.

Después de todo era intocable, le pertenecía solo a él, él era su custodio, era el que la debía proteger.

Bajo su vuelo entre la multitud de aquella fiesta, los humanos eran seres impuros y no podían verlo, desde que su padre Adán cometió el pecado mortal, perdieron tal privilegio. Si él lo quisiese se podía ser visible en casos mayores solo a su custodio, podría volverse mortal de ser necesario, era una de la reglas celestiales.

Encogió sus alas para poder pasar entre ellos a pesar de que podía traspasarlos le molestaba la sensación que esto le provocaba.

Se acerco mas a Kagome, el tal koga era un estorbo para él, su presencia era un martirio, sabía que estaba enamorado de su Kagome al igual que toda la universidad entera. Eso lo molestaba y mucho.

Volvió la mirada a su custodio y no podía creerlo alguien tan frágil tuviera ese efecto en todos al igual en el.

La miraba con tanta devoción, ella sonrío y voltio a su dirección como si pudiese verlo, era única, sentía su presencia en donde quiera.

Se Alejo un poco para dar espacio porque Kagome se inquietaba al sentirlo. El tal koga no dejaba de hablar con ella.

-¡Demonios!, lo sé, lo sé mala palabra perdón a todos allá arriba.- se quejo para sí mismo

Toda la noche transcurrió de maravilla él se interpuso entre todos los chicos que intentaban acercarse a Kagome, después de todo nadie la podía tocar era su noche, la noche en que ella podía verlo, era parte del pacto que le hizo ella.

La hora de que Kagome partiera a su casa había llegado, caminaba por las calles hacía el departamento lujoso donde ella vivía, él la seguía de cerca a pesar de tener unas hermosas alas entre color beige, blanco y crema, en momentos así le gustaba caminar con ella, era reconfortante como si ella y el...

Sonrío, negó con su cabeza ante tal pensamiento, el no debería pensar así, Tenia que recordar las reglas.

- Se que estas ahí, gracias por cuidarme- susurro Kagome al viento, el esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

Al llegar al departamento, Kagome se dispuso a desvestirse en el baño, el encogió de nuevo sus alas y se sentó en el sillón a un lado de la cama.

Podía guardar sus alas y parecer un humano, era más cómodo para sentarse.

Se acomodo en el sofá mientras veía cada rasgo de aquel cuarto donde sentía mas segura a su Kagome, las paredes eran blancas hacían la habitación más grande y espaciosa su cama estaba tendida entre sabanas blancas, en la cabecera de la cama estaba colgado, un Ángel de cerámica.

Sonrío de nuevo hecho su cabeza hacia atrás recordando aquel instante donde todo comenzó.

En los cielos celebraban una fiesta miles de ángeles estaban a los alrededores a la espera de su dios, Inuyasha estaba sentado en una nube, el tenia siglos siendo ángel, el último hombre que había tocado custodiar era un canciller alemán, había fallado, el tipo era un desgraciado, acabo con miles de personas e impuesto su partido político, su nombre era Adolfo.

Desde ese día se convenció que los seres humanos eran personas sin sentimientos y ruines, no merecían custodia alguna, permaneció en los cielos sin querer cuidar de nadie.

- Inuyasha - salió de su pensamiento al oír la voz de su jefe llamado Myoga.

Myoga era un Serafín

Son los más cercanos a nuestro dios y los más hermosos artífices de la belleza. Se los considera la jerarquía más alta de los Ángeles;

- Dígame Myoga- el Ángel se acerco a él y sonrió

- Por favor Inuyasha solo dime Myoga- Inuyasha le dedico una sonrisa.

- El quiere relevarte… podrías llegar hacer un arcángel- se sobresalto no esperaba tal noticia desde años él quería llegar ese nivel.

-Pero para eso, tienes que ser protector de un humano- hizo mala cara

- Sabes que pienso de eso-

- Por todos los cielos Inuyasha era Adolfo Hitler, un hombre con sangre fría, y El señor lamenta lo que te sucedió, por eso te dará el privilegio de escoger de aquella persona que haz de cuidar-

- Pero como sabré cual es la indicada-

- tu corazón te guiara- y sin más desapareció.

Se quedo solo, se sentó en su nube, suspiro resignado, él quería ser un arcángel, cerro sus ojos

- por favor señor, ayúdame-

Y paso su mano entre la nube, esta se esparció un poco dejando ver una imagen.

Era una mujer cuidando a una niña de cabello color negro en brazos, tenía unos ojos cafes penetrantes que inmediatamente hipnotizaron al ángel.

- Tú eres la elegida, he de protegerte hasta el día en que nuestro señor te llame-

Dejo que el miedo de cuidar de nuevo a un ser humano lo dejara, extendió su vuelo a la tierra en la búsqueda de esa persona.

Cerró de nuevo sus ojos, sus alas lo guiaron y de repente se apareció en un hospital en la ciudad de Tokio.

Una madre estaba dando a luz, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, su esposo la toma de la mano mientras ella hacia el mayor esfuerzo.

- Por favor Amor promete que cuidaras de Kagome, por favor- dijo la mujer entre sollozos

- No hables así, no hará falta porque tu lo harás por ti misma- la mujer con su último esfuerzo volvió a pujar y por fin se escucharon los lloridos de la pequeña.

- Promételo- el padre no podía mas controlar su llanto, una enfermera se acerco a mostrarle a su hija, parecía una muñeca de porcelana

- Es hermosa mi amor, prométeme que la cuidaras- a Nahomi le faltaba ya el aire había perdido mucha sangre el doctor dio pocas posibilidades que las dos se salvasen, solo una podía vivir, Nahomi o la niña, el destrozado escogió la vida de Kagome

- Te lo prometo- respondió por fin su esposo con lagrimas en sus mejillas y así Nahomi se dejo ir.

Inuyasha veía la escena desde lejos tal parecía que Kagome sufriría desde pequeña pero no dejaría que nada la lastimase mas.

Se acerco un poco a los brazos de Kenji para poder ver a la bebé, sucediendo algo insólito ella lo miro y le sonrío, su padre se tendió a llorar al ver la risa de la pequeña

Conforme los años Kagome crecía, pero no siempre estuvo completa algo le faltaba, siempre soñaba con su Ángel, a la edad de 9 años todos los días después de llegar del colegio corría a su habitación a platicar al aire lo sucedido.

Su padre pensaba que era su amigo imaginario, Inuyasha se asombraba de la capacidad de Kagome al sentirlo, pero se veía atraído y sentía mucho cariño hacia la pequeña mortal, mientras ella platicaba su día el se sentaba a su lado y de vez en cuanto se permitía abrazarla.

A los 11 años de existencia, Kagome era una niña muy preciosa, ya se notaba la belleza que se vería de grande, todos especulaban que había un fenómeno alrededor de ella...

En los días lluvia si caminaran bajo ella, todos regresaban empapados mientras que Kagome siempre estaba seca, era como si una capa protectora no dejara que el agua la tocase, solo ella sabía que mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia había un ángel que la tapaba con sus alas para que las gotas no la mojaran.

A la edad de 16 Kagome ya entraba a la edad del noviazgo, todos los días se transportaba a la preparatoria en autobús, ya que su papa trabajaba en su compañía de bienes raíces y no tenía tiempo de llevarla

- No tengo tiempo de estar contigo pero quiero lo mejor para ti cariño por eso tengo que trabajar- eran siempre las palabras de su padre

Desde que su mama murió, el siempre estaba distante, amaba mucho a su hija, pero parecia muerto en vida, y conforme el pasar de los años Kagome era la imagen de Nahomi, el se alejaba mas para no poder tener que revivir el recuerdo de su fallecida esposa.

En los autobuses en que viajaba había varios índices de violaciones y robos pero a ella nunca le pasaba nada.

Incluso notaba que siempre el asiento de su lado estaba vacío, aun así el transporte iba lleno a más no poder, nadie se sentaba a su lado, no lo comprendía hasta que un día su compañera Sango abordo con ella el autobús.

-Kagome te vi en la mañana en el transporte, no sabía que tenias un novio muy guapo- le dijo en la clase de biología.

- ¿Novio? No... ¿Por qué lo dices?-

- Esta mañana ibas en el transporte con él, te iba hablar pero vi que te tenía muy abrazada y no quise interrumpir-

Al escuchar a Sango sonrió y voltio hacia arriba. Inuyasha comprendió que cuando tenía la guardia baja muchos lo podían ver excepto ella, desde aquel momento dejo de estar muy cerca, pero era imposible.

En cuestión de amores la lista era interminable, se encolerizaba cada vez que alguien acaparaba su atención, aunque ella no les daba interés alguno, el no perdía la oportunidad de jugar bromas a sus pretendientes, a los obsesionados les hacía que tuvieran pesadillas por días, que después no soportaban la cercanía de Kagome.

Dos años después a su padre se le diagnostico cáncer en un tumor cerebral muy avanzado, la agonía fue grande al igual que el sufrimiento de Kagome.

- Hija yo sé que estoy por morir-dijo su padre con un rostro de dolor en su cama ya se le dificultaba respirar todo se estaba acabando

- No papa, tu...

- Kagome, hija por favor déjame hablar, se que le falle a tu madre, no te cuide como debía, pero eres su imagen, no puedo verte sin recordarla, lo siento mucho, el día que tu madre murió también una parte de mi, quiero que sepas que te amo y que todos los días le rezo a dios para que siempre mande un Ángel a protegerte- tomo un poco de aire, Kagome ya estaba inconsolable

- Papá...

- Prométeme una cosa, promete que comenzaras a vivir encontraras el hombre de tu vida e intentaras ser feliz a toda costa, por favor- entre sollozos le dedico a su padre una sonrisa

- Te lo prometo- después murió.

Kagome agarro las llaves de su camioneta, y salió rápidamente ya no aguantaba tanto dolor, manejó hacia un acantilado, Inuyasha la seguía de cerca, vio como se quitaba su chamarra, cerro sus ojos, después se aventó al vacio esperando morir ahogada.

Inuyasha en un acto de desesperación se hizo mortal, ya que la situación ameritaba y se aventó tras ella.

Sintió la sangre correr en el trayecto de la caída, era una sensación nueva, nunca se había transformado en un mortal por alguien, cayó al agua y vio a Kagome dejándose hundir, fue hacia ella, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, nado hacia la superficie para sentir aire en sus pulmones, pero Kagome aun seguía inconsciente, la llevo rápidamente a la orilla esperando que ella despertase.

Kagome iba abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, y lo vio.

- ¿Estás bien?- rápidamente Inuyasha le pregunto.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto apenas con voz, el no sabía que decir.

-Este...yo

- Eres tu cierto, eres mi ángel- Inuyasha solo atino sonreír.

- Lo siento es hora de irme - se puso de pie y empezó a emprender camino, Kagome se sentó de inmediato.

-¡No espera! ¿Te volveré a ver?- el sonrió de nuevo.

- Por supuesto, me veras en esta fecha en especial- ella le dé volvió la sonrisa.

- Me lo prometes-

- Es una promesa- y así camino hacia el mar, Kagome no lo perdía de vista, el cabello voló sobre sus ojos y al quitarlo en cuestión de segundos, el ya había desaparecido.

Aquel accidente fue un 14 de febrero, ya dos años pasaron, el solo volvía en sueños, en los cuales se permitían amarse sin restricciones, sin reglas y sin que nadie los señalara.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Kagome salir del baño, ella agarro la ropa de cama, se metió entre ellas, entregándose rápidamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

El se paro del sofá y acerco a ella, le rozo la espalda con su mano después acaricio su cabeza, se agacho para poder besarle la mejilla.

- Hoy hace dos años de esa promesa, y aquí estoy para cumplirla mi Kagome-

-.-.-.-

Espero y les guste


End file.
